


[Fandom stats] Popular fanfic topics and representation in fanfic (GeekGirlCon 2017)

by toastystats (destinationtoast)



Series: Fandom Stats [82]
Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, GeekGirlCon, GeekGirlCon 2017, Meta, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinationtoast/pseuds/toastystats
Summary: A talk I gave for GeekGirlCon 2017 sharing a few fandom stats highlights.  I thought the audience would not necessarily be very familiar with fanfic and the major fanwork archives -- but it turned out almost all of them were!  :)





	[Fandom stats] Popular fanfic topics and representation in fanfic (GeekGirlCon 2017)

**Author's Note:**

> Take everything with a grain of salt! :) 
> 
> I'm a little hesitant to share this, because these look polished, but a lot of these slides have caveats that I gave out loud but aren't on the slides themselves -- like that the demographic stats are not actually representative of fandom as a whole, but just the results of one interesting survey (centrumlumina has a very good explanation of this in [her detailed writeup](http://centrumlumina.tumblr.com/post/63208278796/ao3-census-masterpost)). And also because a bunch of these stats have been updated or given more context, especially in my [Gender representation in movies vs. movie fanworks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176743/chapters/32678409) analysis. But I'm archiving here for completeness.
> 
> And if you want more notes about when and how I collected this data (e.g., some of the data in the first section is a couple years old) or you want to get at the raw data, check out the links in the speakers notes in my [Google Slides](https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1PbbGjnfOhOs91NliqiddIhr1C4t1Wkh0W5G9X9IITJ0/edit#slide=id.g278965babc_0_0)!


End file.
